Living Together
by TigerintheTARDIS
Summary: Alternate 2x06, Emma doesn't trap Killian on the beanstalk and he starts out in Storybrooke on Team Charming. For Captain Swan AU Week. Canon divergence.


They'd been back a week.

Mary Margret and Emma jumped, hand in hand. Attached to Emma's other side was Killian Jones, who'd said that, "The closer we are, Swan, the easier it'll be." With a smirk, but she hadn't bothered to argue.

Having a pirate in Storybrooke was strange. Having a pirate on their _side_ , was even stranger. Though Mary Margret and Emma, the Queen and Princess, vouched for him, the people in town were still unwilling to give him a chance. And that's how Emma ended up with a pirate sleeping on her sofa.

Now this wouldn't be as much of a problem if they _didn't_ live in such an open space and it _wasn't_ already eleven. But it was, and Emma was itching to go to work after all that time away (yes, she knows she should stay at home and rest, but when did she ever listen to anyone, even her own parents?), and she couldn't just very well leave a pirate resting in her living room. And yes, even though she vouched for him, she didn't trust him that much - didn't even know him, in spite of what her gut told her.

"Hook." She hit his shoulder, rocking him backwards. Pushing him again only made him stretch out on the sofa and then tuck back into himself.

She stood back, he did look rather cute like this - more pliant and much less threatening. His usual flirty smoulder and suggestive eyebrows were replaced by a soft, content snoring and a crease between his brow as he shuffled to make himself comfortable.

"Hook. _Killian_." It felt foreign on her tongue, not used to the word.

" _Emma_." He mewled, reaching out towards her. She took a step back in surprise. Though they'd only known each other a short while, he was already comfortable around her - he already identified her as not-the-enemy, even if she didn't know that herself.

"Swan." She blinked to find him smiling lazily at her, eyes unfocused and hair ruffled.

"Killian." She coughed, trying to clear her brain, "I need to get to work."

"So go, I'll just lay here." He told her, pulling at one of the covers so as to reveal his bare stomach.

"You have to come with me. I can't leave you here alone."

"Miss me will you?"

" _Hook_."

"Alright, love, if you insist that you can't be separate from me for a _whole day_ then I must join you," He got up, pulling the sheet to cover his waist as he smirked. Pausing as he passed her, "You shouldn't feel bad, Swan, many a woman has fallen prey to my dashing good looks and just couldn't stay away."

"Just go shower." She shook her head.

He swaggered over to the shower, the sheet riding dangerously low so as to capture Emma's attention.

It wasn't long until she heard a hesitant call of "Uh…Swan?"

"Yeah?" She called, fiddling with her bag.

"How do you…uh… work this, uhm, contraption?"

She bit her lip to try to stop herself laughing as she made her way over to the bathroom. She opened the door, soon assaulted by the sight of his skin.

"Hook!"

"Sorry!" He shouted back, grabbing the sheet again, "Sorry."

"Just - don't do that when Henry's around." She told him, turning to the shower to turn it on.

"Henry, he's a good lad - smart."

"Yeah, he is." She begun to explain how the shower worked and how to adjust it (so that she didn't have to come in every time the temperature wasn't right).

.

Killian had been there eight months

Eight months and a few days, when he decided it was time to move out.

"Really?" She asked, heart pounding fiercely in defiance to her cool demeanour.

"Yeah, I think I need to, what is it, 'fly the coup'?" He forced a laughed at his own joke. He was pushed back a few inches when Henry slammed into him to hug him. "Hey, lad, I'll still be around, it's just-"

They knew what it _just_ was. Neal had died and Henry had barely escaped being kidnapped and sent to Neverland by Greg and Tamara, but he had because Hook - because _Killian-_ had saved him. Killian was as much as a father to Henry as Neal had ever been.

But they all said their good byes and Emma helped him carry one of his bags to the Bug.

"You don't have to go, you know," She told him, avoiding eye contact as she strapped herself in, "Sure it's tight, but none of us really mind."

"Swan," He gripped her hands between his, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You could come with me."

She stared at him, unblinking, until he dropped her hand and shuffled away, averting his gaze, "I meant-"

"Killian," She breathed, reaching over to pull him back in. When they broke apart again, she rested her forehead against his, "But Henry-"

"It's a big place - there's plenty of room for the three of us. We could probably even fit Regina in if we wanted to." He smiled, rubbing his arm from where she punched it in jest.

"We could."

"We _can_."

.

They'd lived together a month.

It was an entire month of blissful honey-mooning and movies with Henry and meals with Mary Margret and David.

That was before Peter Pan waded into town.

But they won anyway. With her son tucked safely under her arm and her pirate holding the pair, whispering comforting promises to them, she knew it was going to be okay.

They were going home together, after all.


End file.
